First Date
by Crazy-Fandom-Girl
Summary: Rock Lee and Gaara were having a great time on their first date that is, until someone ruined it...Or did that someone make it better? Can be read as GaaLee or LeeGaa (it was intended LeeGaa but it ended up with the ability to be read either way) ONESHOT


**A/N: I was so dissapointed in my first LeeGaa fanfic (it was so horrible) and I'm probably going to remove it, but, I made up for it by making this little oneshot and it was going to be a super fluffy one but I was like forget it xD so yeah I hope people like this it's way better than my older LeeGaa stuff (I think) Also, please excuse any typos if there are any I think I caught them all but I could be wrong (it's like, 3:30am so I'm extra lazy, I'll fix it later) ANYWAY, Enjoy~  
**

* * *

Lee stood at the corner of a rather busy city awaiting the arrival of his loved one. For years Lee has waited for this day to come, so why is he so nervous? Constantly adjusting his tie, looking at his watch, biting his lip, he was more of a nervous wreck than a person who was about to escort somebody on their first date. Occasionally, people who walked by would glance at him or give him weird looks, but who could blame them? He looked as though he was awaiting to go to some extremely big meeting or something. Minutes ticked by, almost seeming to go slower, and slower every second. After a while, Lee was beginning to think his date would never show, if that happened he vowed to run 500 laps around his neighborhood, with no breaks. Just as Lee was about to give up and go start his laps, a hand was placed gently on his shoulder. When he looked beside him he saw none other than his date, Gaara. Lee inwardly sighed in relief if he wasn't so nervous, he would've glomped the smaller male. But he knew better than to do that.

"G-Good evening Gaara-kun." Lee greeted with a warming smile.

"Good evening" Gaara replied, taking his hand away from Lee's shoulder and smiling sheepishly, a light blush dusting over his cheeks. Lee overlooked the ravishing young man standing before him. He was dressed completely in black. A black hoodie was draped over his slender shoulders, if you really looked you could see a black tie was hanging loosley around his neck, followed by matching black skinny jeans which displayed his features quite well. A few bracelets hung from his wrists which were hidden by fingerless black gloves, and there were enough peircings in his ears for both he and Lee to evenly split between themselves and wear, if they really want to. Red locks of hair hung slightly in front of his dark rimmed hypnotyzing eyes, and single black ring was peirced through the left side of his lip. He looked astonishing, Lee was never the type to wear the things that Gaara would, but he didn't mind Gaara wearing stuff like that, it suited him and it kind of made him look like some badass in some action movie.

Lee sighed pushing his thoughts away and reaching into his pockets. It was kind of awkward, Lee was dressed in a fairly nice looking outfit. A nice green button up shirt and a black tie hanging around his neck, followed by green dress pants and he even had a pair of dress shoes. He only half expected Gaara to show up wearing something nice, it was probably his first date ever, so Lee didn't blame him for not dressing up.

"You, uh, you look really nice tonight." Lee said, reaching deeper into his pockets. The blush on Gaara's cheeks darkened slightly at the compliment.

"You do too." Gaara said, pretty much mumbling his sentence.

After fumbling around in his pockets Lee finally found the item he was digging for, the map. Neither he nor Gaara had ever really been to this side of the city and Lee only suggested they go there to try something new together. As Lee unfolded the map, Gaara half leaned on the wall half leaned on Lee and looked over the map. Lee flinched a bit from both the unexpected physical contact and his nervousness. Lee was almost certain he was beginning to sweat, he was already nervous but the fact that Gaara could remain so calm made him even more nervous. Lee sighed in attempt to calm his nerves and turned to face Gaara.

"S-so, um, what do you want to do first? It seems like there's a lot to do around this part of the city." Lee stated attempting to make conversation with the extremely introverted red head. Gaara continued to scan the map, Lee was right, there was tons of things they could do here. Gaara shrugged and looked up at Lee, dark eyes met with light eyes.

"How 'bout we just walk around together for a bit." Gaara suggested, Lee nodded putting the map back into his pocket and offering his hand to Gaara, hoping to god Gaara wouldn't reject his gesture. He was a bit hesitant, but after a few seconds Lee's hand was wrapped around Gaara's.

The couple walked around for hours stopping at little shops here and there, they didn't buy anything but it was fun to look. After a while they stopped for ice cream at one of the best ice cream shops in the city. Lee eventually was nearly calmed from his nerves and began enjoying himself more.

Eventually it became late and the two were still out and about, Gaara was growing tired of walking around so, Lee suggested they go sit down by the lakeside for a while. Gaara didn't hesitate to agree. Within minutes the two young men were sitting beside the lake. It was the perfect night to be doing so, the temperature wasn't too cold nor too hot. The grass was nice and soft, and the moon reflected so beautifully off of the water, almost like in a story of a painting.

Gaara stared at the water and yawned a bit, scotting closer to Lee and laying his head on Lee's shoulder. Lee flinched slightly but relaxed, wrapping an arm around Gaara and laying his head on top of Gaara's. The young couple stayed like this for what seemed like forever, it was so perfect and neither of them wanted to move.

"Did you have fun tonight Gaara-kun?" Lee asked, abruptly breaking the silence between the two. Gaara simply nodded slowly and picked his head up, which forced Lee to pick his up. Gaara looked up into Lee's eyes and fully smiled for the fist time that night. Lee chuckled a bit and took Gaara's chin in his hand.

"You have really beautiful eyes, you know that?" Lee inquired, making Gaara blush more than he already was.

"I like yours better..." Gaara said as his gaze dropped to the ground, Lee giggled.

"You're so cute Gaara-kun" Lee observed, tilting Gaara's head up and leaning in closer. Just as they were inches from embracing a farmiliar voice called out to them.

"Oi! Bushy Brows! Red! Over here!" The turned to the lake and saw Naruto running towards them sliding on his knees to a stop in front of the two males. Gaara's cheeks turned red from embarassment and he buried his face in Lee's chest. Lee chuckled and wrapped his arms around Gaara in attempt to comfort him.

"Hi Naruto-kun" Lee greeted, looking back to Naruto.

"Sup? What're you and Red doin' all the way out here at such a late hour?" Naruto questioned. Gaara lifted his head up to glare at Naruto.

"I wish you wouldn't call me that..." He growled, Naruto giggled in response.

"W-We're just on a date..." Lee explained, answering Naruto's question. Naruto's eyes widened. Sure, Naruto's been with guys before and he pretty much considered himself a homosexual, even though he still enjoyed looking at the girls every now and then. And he always had his suspicions about Lee but he would've never pinned Gaara as the type to date guys or...Date at all.

"Woah! You guys are goin' out?!" Naruto questioned, Lee nodded blushing a bit at the thought.

"Damn Lee, you're pretty lucky, if I'd known Gaara swung that way I would've banged him years ago..." Naruto announced, smirking at the thought of Gaara actually doing something like that. Gaara glared at Naruto.

"Yeah right, I wouldn't let your mouth get anywhere near me, not in this universe." Gaara retaliated.

"Way to ruin a guy's fantasy, Red." Naruto pouted, Lee chuckled.

"So, were you guys planning on staying out here all night, or were you going to go home?" Naruto asked.

"Well, of course we're going to go home, we can't stay out all night..." Lee replied.

"You sure? It's like, almost midnight right now." Naruto remarked, tapping his watch. Lee looked at his own watch, he was right, 11:50pm.

"Time flies I suppose" Lee sighed.

"Yeah, do you guys wanna hitch a ride home? My truck is right down the street and it's a pretty long walk back to our side of the city." Naruto offered pointing a thumb in the direction of his truck. Lee turned to Gaara, silently asking if he was okay with it because, of course Lee didn't mind as long as Naruto was offering. Gaara looked to Naruto and then back at Lee and shrugged.

"I suppose..." Gaara mumbled.

"Alright, let's go then." Naruto announced jumping up from his knees and walking back towards his truck. Lee made sure to get up off of the ground first and help Gaara rise from the ground. As Lee began walking towards Naruto, Gaara grabbed hold of his wrist and stopped him. Lee looked back at Gaara and furrowed a rather large brow.

"What's the matter Gaara-kun?" Lee asked, Gaara smirked and closed the space between them.

"We never finished what we started before." Gaara cooed, grabbing hold of Lee's tie and yanking him in for a rather rough kiss, Lee was certain his face was nearly red. Gaara's smirk grew wider as he forced his tounge into Lee's mouth to get a better taste of the chocolate ice cream Lee had earlier. Lee had become too flustered to take dominance over the situation and pracitically froze in the very spot he was standing in. Out of the blue a vehicle horn was blown multiple times, both Gaara and Lee jolted and turned towards the culprit.

"C'mon! You guys can make out later! Let's go!" Naruto yelled out of his truck window. Gaara glared at Naruto and Lee laughed nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

"C'mon let's go." Lee spoke walking Gaara to Naruto's truck. He, of course made sure to open the door for him and allow him to crawl in first. He was shorter though so Naruto had to help him. Lee just couldn't resist the urge to squeeze Gaara's ass before he got into the truck fully. When Gaara sat down he glared at Lee, a blush covering his cheeks.

"Don't be so mad Gaara-kun, you like it." Lee smirked jumping into the truck and slamming the door shut. Gaara ended up having to sit on Lee's lap because Naruto's truck wasn't the best for seating three passengers, but neither Gaara or Lee minded. Halfway back to their side of the city, Gaara felt something poking at his lower back and he smirked. He too, had been aroused since Lee carressed his butt like that.

"So, Red, where's your house?" Naruto questioned as they entered familiar territory.

"Don't worry about it, I'm going home with Lee tonight" Gaara stated, glancing back at Lee whose face just screamed:

'But it's only the first date!'


End file.
